Baby Take A Bow: A shuffle mix of stories
by LorMenari
Summary: He even kissed a cop!" A story full of sad, happy and hilarious situations!


**I needed to write something easy and fun before I get back to my other two incomplete stories on here! I think there are a few super original ideas on here...mainly pertaining to RALPH who I personally love!**

* * *

**1. I Wonder – Diffuser**

Casey had left Derek a year ago. She had left with _him_ for New York three months ago. Derek didn't know why she had left. All he knew was that Casey meant everything to him. She had apologized to him so many times, but Derek had just blown her off.

"I wonder if she's happy," he said to himself quietly, staring in his coffee cup at six in the morning.

"I wonder if he bought her heart with his stupid little credit cards..." he said again.

He wouldn't give up. He had to win her back. He had to start things over with Casey. But he didn't know how to get her back.

He wanted her back so bad, it hurt.

But, he kept staring in his coffee cup, wondering why she left, but never giving up.

**2. Someday – Nickleback**

Casey had her suitcases packed. They were by the door.

"Someday, I'm going to make this alright."

"How?"

"Let's talk, Case. Let's rewrite an ending to our story. We've got a horror on our hands and we need it to be a love story."

"How are you going to make it alright, Derek? We've been fighting and throwing things since we've gotten together. Hell, before we got together we were always fighting. Why did we think us being together would make things better?"

"Case, we're supposed to be together. I just wonder how we missed the signs."

"What signs, Derek?"

"The signs that showed we were going to fight unless we start saying all the things we have wanted to say for so long."

Casey put her suitcases back in their room and sat down to have a long talk with her boyfriend.

**3. Don't Take the Girl – Tim McGraw**

Dimi's dad was taking him fishing when he was eight years old. A girl came across the lawn with a fishing pole. Dimi pleaded to his dad, but his dad said they had to take her.

"Dad, you can take any boy! Take Tony or Luke, or my best friend, David! Take anyone as long as she don't go! Don't take the girl!"

Ten years later, Dimi and that same girl were at the drive-in movie. Suddenly, a stranger came and grabbed her with a gun to her head.

Dimi said, "Here's my money and my wallet. I have credit cards! Here's my watch. Here's my keys. Take my car! But please, don't take the girl!"

Five years later, Dimi and that same girl were in the hospital.

The baby was fine, but his momma was dying.

Dimi hit his knees, "Lord, take my breath from me, take my heart, I'll take her place! Take me out of this world...God please, don't take Marti!"

Dimi was taking his son fishing when he was eight years old.

**4. Dancing Queen – Abba**

Lizzie couldn't dance. She wasn't like Casey or Nora. But, she went to prom.

She just decided to enjoy herself. The music was great and she was single and looking for a guy! She was dancing with everyone who asked her. Suddenly, the president of the student body jumped on stage.

"Hey guys, we have an announcement. Prom King is David O'Connor! Prom Queen is Krystal Williamson! And for all of you Juniors, it's time to announce your awards! Dancing King and Queen! Dancing King goes to: Edwin Venturi! And last, but certainly not least, the Dancing Queen is Lizzie McDonald!"

Lizzie was shocked. Her seventeen year old mind couldn't get past the shock of that. Edwin came up to her and asked her to dance. It was tradition.

"Liz, you're such a tease tonight! You dance with every guy and turn them on and then leave them. Don't say you'll do that to me."

"Oh Edwin! I just decided to have fun tonight!"

"Well, at least for tonight, you're my queen!"

"Won't Casey be shocked that I won "Dancing Queen!"

**5. End of the Road – Boys II Men**

They had been together for so long. It was crazy for Derek to think that Sally was not going to be his girlfriend anymore. He thought she loved him. He just couldn't let go of her. It was unnatural for them to not be together anymore.

He knew Sally really loved him. She just had to.

Casey told him to move on. After she brought him two gallons of Rocky Road ice cream.

So, Derek was trying. He went back to work at Smelly Nellie's. She didn't work there anymore.

But, one day he saw her with _him._ _Patrick_. Her ex-boyfriend.

He knew she had been seeing him while shew as still with Derek. But, he didn't care. He loved her too much to care about him. He thought that maybe if he loved her enough, she would forget about Patrick.

Casey was with him the day Sally and Patrick got married. She brought him some more ice cream. And every other food she could think of. But, Derek was finally letting go. And he had Casey to thank for that. Maybe he wasn't meant for Sally. Maybe there was someone else worth giving his heart to.

**6. Love Potion #9 – Beatles**

Ralph went to the gypsy for a love potion. He told her that he had been bad with girls since 1996! So, she read his palm and said he need love potion #9.

He drank the nasty potion and went on his way. But soon, he was kissing everything in sight. He even kissed a cop!

But, when he kissed Casey, that was the last draw. Derek grabbed his bottle and smashed it on the floor.

"Dang, Derek! All I wanted was a girlfriend!"

"Okay, but you can't have mine!"

**7. Cowgirl – Aaron Carter**

D-Rock was now famous. Sam, Ralph, Derek, and Casey traveled all over the world.

Sunday afternoon Ralph was playing some basketball with some guys from his apartments when the band honked the horn and said they had to catch the plane to Texas.

Now Ralph was very excited about going to Texas. He heard there was cowboys and cowgirls there. He really wanted to meet a cowgirl.

"Dude, Derek, a girl who rides a cow, what more could I want?"

"Ralph, you know they actually don't -"

"Case, don't even bother."

"Yeah, I agree with Derek," Sam chimed in.

Ralph was just in dreamland.

Now they were on stage in front of screaming fans. Ralph was depressed that he didn't get to meet any cowgirls yet. That was until he saw a cute blond with a cowboy hat in the front row. He quickly stopped drumming, pulled her up on stage and let her dance with the band for the rest of the concert.

Later that night, they were sitting outside the hotel, gazing at the stars.

"Sarah, what's it like to ride a cow?"

**8. It Makes Me Ill – Nsync**

Patrick was with his friends at Smelly Nellies one night. He saw Sally and Derek flirting and instantly got jealous. This Derek guy was Sally's new boyfriend. It was making him sick to see the way she grabbed his arm and laid a small kiss on his lips.

She was wasting her time. That was not the kind of guy Sally had always said was her dream guy. He dressed badly and his hair was messy. She belonged with him.

"Dude, Patrick, what's up?" one of his friends asked.

"Nothing, just something about the atmosphere here. It made me lose my appetite."

His friend looked where Patrick was looking and saw what he saw.

"Dude, that's rough, let's get out of here."

They headed out the door as Patrick caught Sally's eye. He mouthed to her, "I love you more," before he opened the door and left.

**9. Journey to the Past – Aaliyah**

Casey was 28 years old. She hadn't seen Derek since her high school graduation. But now, it was time for her 10 year reunion. She was scared to see him. She had left him with so many things left unspoken. And now here she was. Back in London.

She checked into her hotel and laid in her bed. She wasn't ready to go and see her mom and George yet. She hadn't been back in that house for seven years now. She knew the memories of Derek would just come rushing back.

Emily told her that he was coming to the reunion. Casey was scared. She knew this reunion was going to take her back to who she was in high school. But she also knew that it was going to bring her home. Home to Derek. She was finally going to tell him she loved him. She just hoped her heart or feet wouldn't back out.

**10. Part of Your World – Jodi Benson**

Casey was known as the girl who had everything when it came to smarts and the ability to get into any college. She had more books than any person could imagine and she had read them all. But to Casey that wasn't a big deal.

She wanted to be where the people were. She was tired of being so smart and known as a keener. Though she would never tell anyone, especially Derek, she would give anything to spend one day in his life. To have anything and everything at a drop of a hat. She had so many questions to ask the 'gorgeous people.'

She wished she could be a part of Derek's world.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! I hope to read your reviews!**

**-C**


End file.
